


One Paw At A Time

by SlytherinQueenCandice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, Multi, Revenge, Romance, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueenCandice/pseuds/SlytherinQueenCandice
Summary: This is the story of an Animagus Slytherin named Gwendolyn Burke, just trying to make it through her years at Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

Looking around Diagon Alley, Gwendolyn Burke remembered her first time there. She was so small, maybe six years old, Holding her fathers hand down the roads and shops. The colors and the people were amazing! So many scents, So many sites! She couldn’t contain her small body as excited as she was. She pulled her father ,Wayne Burke, around smiling and pointing at every shop enthusiastically.

"Father! Father! Look at these! Can I have one!" The young Gwen said as she tugged her father towards the broom shop. She had been obsessed with them since she was born it seemed.  
Quidditch had been her one true love. Well that and wolfs.

Gwen and her father Wayne learned at an early age that she was an Animagus like her mother, and since they had learned that she had been training to bring it out. She was about four the first time her Snow white ears popped out of her copper hair. 

"Father! Please, Please, Please teach me Quidditch!" The small child said as she hopped up and down.

Her father let out a smile and ruffled her hair. Do you promise to continue your training as hard as you do if I teach you this as well?" 

Her large emerald eyes lit up with more excitement than her tiny self had ever experienced before. "Yes father! I promise with all my heart! Please father!" She exclaimed while bouncing around. 

Her father was a good man, Well at least to her. Being an only child of a single father she was spoiled but also trained to behave well. She was always dressed in the best, and usually had proper manners even with her being so young.

"Alright then. You have done well in your studies and training. I think you deserve some fun." He said with a large grin. "Maybe Draco will play with you as well." 

She let out a puff of air. "But father, He's icky. He never shares and he mean." Pouting in the way she did when her father mentioned Draco.

"Darling the Malfoys are good family friends. They will always be around. You need to finally get used to Draco and be respectful. After all you are going to be with him in Hogwarts as well."

Gwen still pouting answered "Yes father. But do I ALLLLWAYS have to like him." 

Wayne laughed in his husky voice and ruffled his small daughters hair again. "No darling. You don’t have to always like him. But you must always have respect. Its how I have taught you." 

"Yes father… So about finally getting a broom…"

That was one of my fondest memories with my father. That and him teaching me Quidditch. By now I could fully transform into my wolf form. I loved being a wolf. Even in my human form I could still smell everything. The candies, The wood of the wands, the musk on the old parchments I loved to read. Even with my eyes closed I could tell what and where everything was. This was my 4th year at Hogwarts and I would be turning 15 this year. I straightened the collar of her black blazer, making sure my hair was still straight and smoothed out the wrinkles of her emerald green sundress. Green had always been my color which worked out even better when I was sorted into Slytherin 3 years ago. Between the Black's and the Burke's and it would have been the talk of the families if I was sorted into anything else. Especially I was a pure blood. To them it would have been a disgrace to the family. Well except for my cousin Sirius Black, but he was in Azkaban with my mother Antonia. Honestly I could barely remember my own mothers face. All I knew was apparently she looked almost like me. 

I wanted to go straight into the Broomstix to look for a new broom for Quidditch this year but I knew I had to get her other supplies, Robes and new clothes for school first. Drifting past the broom shop I first went with my father I said quietly to myself "Ill be back for you." Making my way down to Madam Malkin's for my new robes and other school clothes I ran straight into the back of a tall blonde male.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2

I rubbed my head that was fuzzy and kind of racing from whatever I hit. " Oh my I'm so.." I said as I smelled his scent and looked up and came face to neck with Draco Malfoy. 

He smirked and looked down at me " Cant seem to see where your going Burke?"

"Oh, Malfoy. Sorry about that. Getting your new robes?" I said as I looked up at him and fixed my hair blushing a bit from embarrassment.

He straightened button down and suit jacket. " Yea, Trying to find someone competent seems like an absolute chore around this place."

"I've always loved coming here to get my robes done. She's a sweet woman." 

Draco sneered a bit at my comment "Maybe for some half blood or mud blood. Not for a Malfoy." I sneered back.

"Draco, quit being such a twit. She's does wonderful work." I said in a condescending tone.

Draco had always been a twit though. He hadn't changed much since when they were kids. Always talking down about everyone. Especially Harry Potter, Not that I really cared much about him either way, But I had to stay civil with him because our families were close and we were on the Slytherin Quidditch team together. Him as seeker and me as the Keeper. 

"Well anyway, Ill see you at the gala at Malfoy Manor before school starts next week. Try to be civil to people for once" I said as I walked passed him going into Madam Malkin's and left him standing there. 

Draco called after me saying " Hey, Maybe you'll actually fill out a dress properly this year" and snickered.

"Bugger off Malfoy" I said entering Madam Malkin's.

 

Draco always rubbed me the wrong way ever since we were kids. He was still the spoiled brat he had been when we were 6. Always with a hateful or sarcastic comment. It seemed he had no substance, always riding on he coat tails of his father, Lucius Malfoy. All 'My fathers gonna hear about this' or 'A Malfoy is always right' It was annoying honestly. It seemed the only time we seemed to connect was Quidditch. Sad really, because we have known each other since birth. Although we had been this way since then. Arguing and yelling till we got onto the pitch. On the pitch is where we actually connected almost completely. 

 

Shaking my head to rid my memory of Draco I walked in to find Madam Malkin smiling at me. " Well hello Gwendolyn. How are you this afternoon? Come to get new robes for the year?"

I smiled back brightly "Yes, and a few other things. I need a new dress for the Gala this weekend."

"Wonderful! Ill get your measurements and we will begin. You have grown quite a bit since last year already. Any ideas of what you would like dress wise?" I though deep about that question.

I wanted to look respectable which was expected of here but I also wanted to show everyone I wasn’t a little girl anymore. After all, I was turning 15 soon and had already grown into a woman it seamed this year.

" Yes. I believe a long ball gown in emerald with a lower neck line this year. No more high collars. I believe I can fill out a dress just fine now."

"Well that is very true. You chest has grown quite a bit since last year." Madam Malkin said smiling up at me while getting my measurements. "Grown quite a bit indeed." She said chuckling. He dark brown hair was in a tight bun like she always had it since as long as I could remember. With a set of black dress pants and a light pink button up shirt.

I blushed at the comment. It was the first time anyone had said anything like that to me. It seemed to everyone else she was the small child they had know. But I had changed a lot over the summer. My hair longer, my chest bigger, my legs and lean from quidditch practice and face more mature. 'Amazing what a few months can do' she laughed to herself. 

 

Getting all her dress robes hemmed and taken in Madam Malkin started pulling out patterns and sketched she had done over the years to help me decide. I was searching through the sketches and came upon one that was perfect. A Strapless princess cut dress with a bit of a lower neckline then I was use to in a beautiful emerald color with a black mesh under with black beading around the corset top. This was my dress.

"This would be perfect" I told Madam Malkin as i pointed to the sketch. 

" OH yes! This would be perfect on you! I can whip it up in a day if you'd like me to send it to your Manor for you when it's done." She said with a large smile on her face." I sketched this out years ago. With this color and your Copper hair. Oh my I can only imagine. Well its settled. This shall be your dress. Can I get anything else for you?" 

" That will be all. Thank you so much. This is just what i needed."   
I waved to her exiting the shop with a large on my face, happy with my choice and Excited to see the finished product. I ran into a few more stores to get my books as well as most of the supplies from Flourish and Blotts, some new food and a new perch for hey Beautiful snowy owl Orion, and stopped into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to get a scoop of their new butter beer flavored ice cream. Through the window I saw Daphne Greengrass, my best friend, 'Finally I found her!' I exclaimed in my head. Rushing through the doors i saw she was talking to Draco and Pansy Parkinson. Ugh i hated that girl. Always hanging all over Draco lack a damn House scarf. Not that i really cared about who it was on but seriously, All over her. It was honestly kind of disgusting. Not to mention she wasn't the brightest wand in the store. 

"Hey Daph." I said walking up next to her and hugging her. 

Daphne smiled back and said "Look who finally showed up. I've been waiting for like 20 minutes. Ended up finding Malfoy before you. Now that's a downer." She giggled at her last statement. 

Draco made a smirk and said " Oh you know you were looking 'all' over for me Greengrass. Just couldn't wait for the gala to catch a glimpse of me." 

Daphne laughed and then almost snorted when she saw Pansy Dreadfully disgusted face. I had to join in on that laugh because Pansy looked absolutely dreadful and seemed to be trying to morph into Draco just to get closer.

"So are we still grabbing our new Qudditch gear Daph?" I asked her turning away for the "Love birds".

"Hey i need to get some new guards too. Ill accompany you." Draco said as Pansy started to protest In her whiniest. 

"But Drakie, you said you take me to find a new outfit and a new dress."

"I'm sure you'll find what you want just fine." Draco said eating his ice cream. I ran up and got my butterbeer flavored ice cream and started eating it immediately. It tasted just as good at it smelled. Absolute perfection. So with a almost new look on life from this amazing ice cream I went ahead and told Draco he could come with us. Really weird for me but i was in such a good mood from the ice cream and the new dress i decided to throw caution to the wind.

Thankfully Draco left Pansy there. I don't think i could have listened to her high pitched voice much longer. We walked down to the Quality Quidditch supply and looked around.

"Hey Draco did you need a new Quaffle for the pitch this year? " I asked. Quidditch being the one thing we seemed to get along on made conversation easy. Between picking up our new uniforms and a few other essentials My eyes came upon the Firebolt. Man it was beautiful. Draco's eyes seemed to be staring at the exact same thing.

"She's a beauty isn't she. " I said in aww. 

" Ya she is" Draco said in the same tone while Daph started laughing.

" wow you guys. Get a room with it already." She said between laughs. Draco and I leapt away from each other. 

"oh Greengrass. You are 'So' funny." Draco said with his patented smirk. "I think I should go find Pansy." He said with a sigh, making it seem as he would rather sit and stare at the broom then go find his "girlfriend" .

"Yea same for me " I said walking towards the door. "I need to pick up a few more things then head home. See you guys later. Owl me Daph." And walked back out into the street.

 

I found the cutest earing to fit my dress and made my way down the Carkitt market only to find Knockturn Alley as well as Borgin and Burkes, My grandfathers shop. That shop was a place i wouldn't go. Not again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

I couldn’t get myself to move. It seemed like I was rooted in place just looking at Borgan and Burkes. It still scared the hell out of me. Not to mention my grandfather, Caracticus Burke. He had always seemed to not like me. Could never put a finger on why, though I'm his only granddaughter, it was as if he couldn't care less I was even alive. Although that was normal in pureblood families. Everything was about the Dark Lord and that was it. All I knew about the Dark Lord was that he was apparently coming back. That was something that everyone in the families excitedly kept say. For me though, I was not excited one bit. Although the dark lord wasn’t the reason why I hated that place.

 

It was the same day my father, Wayne Burke, had bought my first broom. Teaming with excitement, I was bouncing around with it in my arms. The happiest I had ever been, dreaming about Quidditch, when father led me down Knockturn alley for the first time. 

 

Knockturn Alley wasn’t a place for kids and was scary to begin with. The sights, the scents, sounds and people were not near as pleasant. It was like being in a whole different world from Diagon Alley. The witches and wizards seemed to be a whole different species as well. Dark, secretive, and just plain hateful. 

 

As I walked down the more narrow road, clutching my father's hand even tighter I mellowed. "I don’t like this place father. It's scary here." there was a slight quiver in my voice.

"Gwendolyn, do not worry. You are safe as long as you're with me. I will protect you. Just stay close and don’t say a word. We are going to meet your grandfather. I need to speak with him about some things" Father said, not sounding too happy to be here as well

"Ok father," I spoke quietly, All excitement gone.   
I truly hated seeing grandfather even then. He was a very unhappy and not too pleasant old man. 

 

An older, almost mangy, looking witch came up to Father. I couldn’t clearly hear what she had said to father, but he got very angry and grabbed his wand.  
"Get away from myself and my daughter now" He warned with a menacing glare coming across his face.   
The witch back away low, looking scared and worried mumbling "I'm sorry Sir, Please give my regards, Very sorry sir." She then scurried out of my line of view, faster than I'd ever seen someone leave.  
I clutched onto my new broom like it was the only happy thing I would ever have in my life again. 

 

We finally made it to a dark looking shop with may skulls, skeletons and other very scary objects for a 6-year-old in the many rounded blocked front windows. Everything seemed darker down this alley. The wooden sign said Borgin and Burkes. He had known her grandfather had owned this shop but had never seen it before.  
"Father. Do we have to go in." She said in a small shaky voice.  
He looked down at her and patted her head. "Yes, darling. Just don’t touch anything and keep quiet and we will be home soon. Ok?"  
I shook my head and agreeing as we walked into grandfathers shop.

 

As we finally walked into Borgin and Burkes, I looked around at all the objects that were around me. They were numerous and quite frightening. There were more skulls, a mummified hand on a pillow, creatures and other things in jars, and a large cast iron chandelier with dimly lit candles. For my six-year-old self , it was all just plain frightening.  
"Father." My father said curtly to my grandfather.  
"Wayne." Grandfather said in the same tone. "You have brought the child," He stated seeming annoyed.  
"Yes. I brought her to Diagon Alley for the first time. May we talk in the back. I'd rather my daughter is not a part of such things." Father said letting go of my hand. I looked up at him even more frightened than I was before without my father's comfort.   
"Gwendolyn, stay right here and don't move or touch anything. Your grandfather and I will be back shortly." He comforted while smoothing my copper hair.   
"Yea, father. I will stay here." I obeyed and help onto my broom with both arms hugging it as would seem for dear life.   
"And don't touch anything!" Grandfather shouted leaving for the back room with father  
I flinched at his voice. It was harsh, as it always was towards me.   
I looked down looking around the shop again. Trying to be quiet and not touch anything. 

 

I stayed that way for several minutes, with a slight shiver in my body. There was a sound of small, yet sharp claws skitter across the floor. I jumped and turned, Knocking off a jar in the process. Straight fear ran through me. I started shaking immediately.   
Grandfather came into the front room , his stride long and quick. " You stupid child. I told you not to touch anything" He reached out and slapped me across the face, which was what he would do if I did anything wrong.  
"I'm sorry grandfather I'm so sorry. I heard something!" I exclaimed holding my cheek, wincing from the pain.  
Father then came running in. Worry etched deep into his face. "Gwen. We are leaving now. Let's go." Father said to me ushering me towards the fireplace to use the Floo Network. " I told you never to lay a hand on my daughter." Father spat at grandfather.  
"The child needs to learn respect and to do what it's told." He answered walking behind his desk, acting as what he did was completely right and his son was crazy to think otherwise. "Goodbye, father." My father said sneering at grandfather while taking my hand and stepping into the fireplace. Soon after he said " Burke Manor" and tossed the Floo powder in the fireplace. we popped up in our fireplace, me still clutching my new broom.

 

I still remember that day with fondness and hate all wrapped up in one. That was the last time I had been to Borgin and Burkes. I'd also hope to keep it that way. I shook my head again to rid the horrible memories out of my head. Grandfather was like that still. Never a kind word and always there with a slap if I slipped up. Seemed to be often if he was around, I which made it great he wasn't around often at all. 

 

I kept walking down the road towards the Leaky Cauldron and caught in interesting scent. I raised my nose slightly and caught it the smell of The Borrow, explosives and chocolate. It was the Weasley's, specifically George and Fred. Now that got my attention. One thing no one in my family or the Slytherin's liked was my friendship with them. I ran up to them and flung my arms around them. "Fred! George!" I shouted giggling as I made contact.   
They jumped in unison and turned around. "Gwen!" they exclaimed turning to hug me back. 

 

I had met the Weasley twin's on the Hogwarts express my very first year. They had invited me to sit with them and that was that. Not my pure-blooded family or me being a Slytherin would stop them. They were my friends.

 

I let out a full-toothed, slightly sharpened canine smile and laughed hugging them. " I miss you two! How has your summer been?" I asked finally releasing them.  
"It's been rather dull." George said sadly, Fred finished "But we did get some work done on inventing. Mother isn't happy."

The twins wanted to open up and joke shop, and nothing, not even their mother, was going to stop them. This made me happy. They knew exactly what they wanted to do, and were surprising good at it. All my years at Hogwarts had seen to that. They were major pranksters. Always ending up in detention, occasionally landing me in there with them if I was around at the incident.

"You should see some of the things we came up with this year!" Fred said eyes glowing with excitement. "So how had your summer been Gwen. Any run in's with your grandfather?" He questioned all excitement exiting his face.   
Fred and George knew all about grandfather after about a year at Hogwarts and they worried about me.   
"No thankfully, I also heard he won't be at the gala this year at the Malfoy's so that's a plus. "I smiled at them reassuringly.  
"Ugh, Malfoy. We hate that little prat." George grunted as Fred finished " So you father still is making you go to the gala this year?"   
"Yes, But it's not all that bad. People tend to leave me alone. Plus side, I found a dress that's wonderful this year." I boasted a bit happily.  
"Ohh la la," The twins said in unison. "You may have to come by the Borrow to show us later!" They winked and flirted.  
I blushed and said happily "Maybe if you two are good boys."  
We laughed and made it to the Leakey Cauldron, Finally saying our goodbyes.   
"See you on the train, Gwen," The twins said.  
"Can't wait!" I exclaimed walking through the door making my departure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4

Clear mind, steady heartbeat, concentration. That’s what came to mind as I sat in gardens. Straight fuzzy ears, moist snout, sharp canines, snow white fur, large paws, long fluffy tail. It was like a mantra I said to myself while training my Animagus. Over and over till my favorite form of myself appeared.

 

I took a long sniff of my surroundings. The scent of roses permeating every sense I had. It was absolutely wonderful. It had been awhile since I had transformed. Seeing as Quidditch and studying took up most of my time now days being as I was going into my 4th year at Hogwarts. Each year was harder than the last, knowing my grades were slowly slipping again. I just couldn’t seem to catch up. Except for Transfigurations and Potions. Being in Slytherin truly had its advantages with Professor Snape in charge. 

 

I finally opened my eyes again, I was my wolf. A medium sized, snow white wolf with my bright emerald green eyes. I twitched my white fuzzy ears as I stretched my spine and shook my fluffy long fur out, shaking out all of my other thoughts. I looked around in my shorter form as I smiled my wolfy smile. 

 

Excited that it was even a faster transition this time I leaped around and decided to go through a run through the gardens and land. It was wonderful! I always felt more myself as a wolf. I could leap, run and smell everything. I still had great senses as a human still, but nowhere near as it was at these moments. 

I ran and ran through every row of roses then hit the hills. Up and down till I was panting for breath. I sat at the top of the highest hill staring at the manor. It truly was beautiful and almost too perfect. It had no cracks in its large stone walls, no chips in its large roofs, not a leaf out of place in its spacious gardens. I thought was too large for just for me, father and house elves, But father didn’t think so. Everything was perfect, due to his specifications. 

 

I shook my fur out again and laid on the grass, head on my paws, looking at the forest way behind the manor, wishing to run through it like I usually did but knowing I had to get ready for the gala at the Malfoy's. Feeling sad I would have to transform back into my human self and go to that gala with all the people I could care less to see, I decided 'just a quick run through' and darted into the woods.

 

Finally arriving back in the gardens I concentrated again. Clear mind, steady heartbeat, concentration and transformed back into human self. I did a quick stretch and rushed into the manor. Feeling refreshed and happy I ran up the stairs and to my room to get ready.

 

When I arrived my gown was laid out on my king sized four postered bed. It had turned out beautifully and had a small piece of parchment laying on it saying 'Enjoy dear, You'll look beautiful!'. I smiled at Madam Malkin's thoughtful note. She had outdone herself with this dress, it was even more perfect than I could have imagined. The emerald silk and black lace beautifully put together into a piece of art. I dug out the pair of silver pumps out of the closet and ran to the shower. 

 

Finally coming clean after my run I smelled of blood orange with a light woody scent still clinging to me from my run through the woods. I dried and curled my hair to perfection, bringing it half up with the silver crescent moon clip and did my makeup with a smokey eye, added a touch of brown and rose lipstick. 

I slid on my silver pumps, slipped into my gown and called for our house elf, Ivy. She came into my room with a pop and her eyes went wide.

'Misses Gwen! You look wonderfuls! What can Ivy helps you with!" Ivy said excitedly. Her large gray ears bounced as she spoke. 

"Hello, Ivy. Could you please help me with these corset strings?" I asked happily to the small house elf. I had always loved our house elves. As my father and everyone I knew treated them horribly, I treated them with respect and gratitude. They do such hard work and are so happy to do it. They were a help in so many ways and deserved it  
.  
"Of course Misses Gwen! Anything for Misses Gwen!" She agreed as she tightened them. The gown fit like a glove, flaring out perfectly with my hips. As I looked into the mirror I hardly recognized myself. I actually looked beautiful. Smiling largely I turned to Ivy and hugged her. 

"Thank you so much, Ivy. You were a huge help."   
She blushed deeply and covered her large blue eyes with her large ears.

"Thankses so much Misses Gwen. " Still blushing deeply. "Can Ivy helps yous with anythings else?"

"No thank you, Ivy. You have been wonderful." I answered and smiled at her.

She blushed again and smiled. "Good lucks Misses Gwen!" And poofed back out of the room, back to what she was doing.

Just as I was putting the silver and emerald studs into my ears there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I answered as I turned to the door. Father walked in with a small green velvet box.   
" You look wonderful, Gwendolyn. I have brought you something of your mothers I thought you would like. It is your 4th year at Hogwarts now and you have done well in your training.." he drifted as he opened the velvet box.

 

Sitting there was a beautiful silver diamond and emerald necklace with a large Diamond at the center. It looked as the silver was almost ivy going up the necklace with smaller emeralds going all the way up the necklace in random places. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Father!" I exclaimed. " It's beautiful! It was mothers?" feeling almost light-headed. I hadn't heard him mention mother in a long time. It must have been years. 

"Yes, darling. If you promise to take care of it, it will be yours. Shall I?" he answered with a sad yet loving look in his eyes.

I lifted my hair as he placed the necklace around my neck and clasped it. I stared into the mirror as I saw father standing behind me hands on my shoulders.

"You look just like your mother at your age. A rare, redheaded, strong beauty." Father said proudly staring at me. "You are the best thing to happen to me. I love you daughter." 

" I love you too father" I turned and hugged him. It had also been years since I hugged father. Yes, I loved my father dearly but he wasn’t around as much now as he had been. It seemed work was always pulling him away. The Ministry always seemed to do that these days.

"Thank you, father. It's beautiful." I whispered pulling away from father, my eyes watering and touching a hand softly to the necklace.

"It fits you perfectly. Now it's time for the gala. Don’t wanna be late now, do we." He spoke turning and walking to the door. 

I dabbed my eyes so I didn't ruin my make up and answered: "Yes, father." Grabbing my black shawl and purse.

Grabbing fathers arms we apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Being as this was the normal form of travel with her father I had grown used to the feeling of apparating, The large pressure and feeling like I was being shoved through a small whole lessened.   
The next moment Father and I arrived at the Malfoy's. The party seemed to be just picking up as I saw families talking to each other. The Bulstrode's, Greengrasses, Nott's, Parkinson's, Flint's and quite a few other families and Ministry seemed to be in attendance. I searched the crowd looking for Daphne, still holding fathers arm, being escorted into the party.

As I finally looked forward again I came face to face with the last person in the world I would like to see. A person who still struck fear into my very core.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please review! Tell me how you like it! ~SlytherinQueenCandice

Standing in front of myself and father was my grandfather. Caractacus Burke. His shoulder length hair tied into a low ponytail, back straight and a strict, stern look on his face.

 

"Father. I didn’t think you would make it this year. I was told you had come down with something." Father said staring at grandfather. Face empty of emotion. 

I was shocked. Most all color drained from my face. This man still terrified me.  
"I got through it faster than expected." Grandfather snipped as eyes glazed over me. "Gwendolyn"

"Grandfather" I quietly said looking down at the hem of my dress. I turned to father and asked, " May I go find Daphe?"  
He nodded and I almost ran out of there.

I looked around the large ballroom, searching for Daph, spotting   
more people I would have rather not seen. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. The boys looking quite put together in their tux's and Pansy of course in an over the top, frill-covered pink dress. I rolled my eyes as I walked by. Just as I was about to pass, Pansy stuck a foot out to trip me. Stumbling, trying to catch my balance I was caught by Blaise Zabini. 

" Really should watch your balance, Burke." She spat, leaning even closer to Draco who was staring at me weirdly then blinking a few time.

"I must have been 'so' put off by that dress that I'd almost lost consciousness for a second. Really Parkinson, did you just drop yourself in a box marked " pink vomit" or did you actually spend money to look like that? Also, thank you, Blaise.' I said while righting myself and brushing my copper curls over my shoulder and resting my hand on my hip.

"My dress is a designer. It is worth a small fortune. What rubbish do you have on? It looks like something off the bargain rack, Right Drakie?" she said smirking looking up at Draco, who was still staring at me.

"Yeah,'Drakie' " I said in an over sarcastically sweet tone laughing.  
Draco just seemed to stand dumbfounded.

Blaise smiled down at me. "You look beautiful Gwen."

Smiling back at him I touched his shoulder lightly.  
"Thank you, Blaise. Always a gentleman. You could learn a lot from this one boys. Also Parkinson, Seriously? Who dressed you?" I chuckled as I walked away.

 

It was weird that Draco didn’t have a quick comeback. 'Oh well, Time to find Daph.' I though searching the room. A blonde in a black cocktail dress turned around. 'Finally' I thought as I walked over to her.

"Gwen!' Daphe said excitedly. ' You look amazing!'

"Thanks, Daph. So do you! So hows the party been?" I said smiling and hugging her. " I've already run into Malfoy and his cohorts."

"It seems to be going smoothly. You didn’t hex Parkinson again did you?" she giggles out as she looked over at them.

Pansy seemed to be steaming looking at Draco. Who rubbed his hand   
through his hair and smirked chuckling at her

"Not yet my dear, but the night is still young!" I laughed and threw an arm over her shoulder heading over to the bar to grab a firewhiskey.

 

Almost the end of the gala and a few firewhiskey in, Daph and I decided it was time to dance. The beginning of the night had already left my memory and we headed out to the dance floor. The adults already moving into the study for whatever reason. They were playing The Twisted Sisters our favorite band. She pulled me out onto the dance floor as we started to jump around and dance to the music.

 

After a few fast songs, the mood turned to a slow tempo. I looked around as couples started to dance around. As they did Marcus Flint came up to Daph and asked her to dance. She accepted which left me alone. As I turned around to leave I turned into Draco. He ran a hand through his hair asking " Would you like to dance?"

I looked up at him almost in shock. "Won't Parkinson be pissed?" not knowing what else to say. This had never happened before. The only thing we ever talked civilly about was Quidditch. What was going on?

"She has been half passed out for about a half an hour. Doesn't know how to hold her liquor. So. Dance?" He smirked holding out his hand.

"Sure." I said in almost a whisper, not knowing what else to say since I was already half drunk as well.

He pulled me out onto the dance floor and slid his hand around my hip with his other hand as I rested my hand on his shoulder.

" You really do look beautiful tonight Gwen." He whispered softly in my ear.

I looked up at him completely dumbstruck. "Draco, Have you had too much to drink?"

He chuckled softly and actually smiled. " Just about enough. " He pulled me closer swaying to the music. 

I rested my head on his shoulder and realized he smelled amazing.   
What was going on? This was Draco. Draco bloody Malfoy. What was happening? ' Screw it. I'm drunk and he's drunk. Let's just have fun.' I thought to myself as I felt his hand snake farther around my waist bringing my closer. He leaned down and smelled my hair and sighed. 

 

We went on like that for quite awhile till the tempo picked back up. As it did I looked up at Draco who was smiling down at me. Just as I was about to smile back I was ripped around by a furious drunk Pansy Parkinson.

" You slut! What are you doing with my Drakie!" She exclaimed, slurring as she did.

" He asked me to dance, Parkinson. Now get your hands off me and get ahold of yourself." I said cooling turning to walk away. 

She flung out her wand. "You dirty whore! Drakie would never ask you that. What are you trying to screw him now! You’re a fuck up. Just like your mother!" She spat at me. Fury showing in her eyes.

I took out my wand pointing it in between her eyes. " Do you wanna see how much like my mother I really am Parkinson." I sneered low and coolly in almost a growl.

Just as Pansy was about to shout out a curse we were ripped apart. Apparently, the adults had come out to see what all the commotion was about. I was flung around and was smacked hard across the face by no other than my grandfather.

"What do you think you are doing! You are embarrassing the family name!" He spat at me, anger deep in his eyes. 

Anger rose in me as well instead of fear. " Really grandfather! This bitch comes at me and 'I'm' embarrassing my family!"

Just as I ended my sentence another slap came down upon me. This one harder than the last. Leaving a read print that I'm sure would bruise as my head went the other way. 

"You do not ever speak that way to me, you insolent child!" He bellowed as his hand came down. 

Tears started to streak down my face, my hair was a mess and I just stood there in frightened awe as my senses came back to me. I turned around and ran to the fireplace. Just as I said "The Borrow" I saw Draco's face. Empathy as he looked at me, then he turned to my grandfather, I saw the anger rising and I was tossed into the tunnels of the Floo network.

 

As I was dropped into the fireplace of The Borrow I landed in soot. I heard footsteps racing down the stairs. It just happened to be Mrs. Weasley. Her eyes went straight to me in surprise then worry as she looked me over. 

"Gwen, dear! Are you ok! What happened!" She rushed over to me and bent down to me. Just as she did the twins ran down the stairs excited. " 

Gwen!" they said in unison. They looked down at me and their excitement quickly turned to worry. As I looked up at Fred, George and their mother I lost it. I started to sob. Mrs. Weasley quickly wrapped me in a hug. 

" It's okay dear, Lets get you up out of there and cleaned up." She smiled at me with a worryingly motherly smile. I nodded as she helped me up. Her arm never leaving my shoulder until she sat me in a chair. She looked up to see the rest of the house standing on the stairs. 

" Off to bed you all. Nothing to see." She rushed as she pushed the rest of the kids up the stairs.

Fred and George were at my side in an instant, worried looks planted on their faces.   
"Gwen. What happened?" Fred asked as he slid a hand over my cheek which was already starting to bruise. George grabbed a towel and started to clean me off.

"Parkinson and Grandfather," I whispered softly. Looking down ashamed.

Red rose to their faces as anger set in. " What did they do to you! Gwen when I get my hands on them-" Fred started as his mother quickly quieted him

"Darling let me take care of this. Okay?" She said, softly. I nodded as she got out her wand and said a quick healing spell over my cheek. 

I sighed as the pain started to lessen. "I'm sorry I came here so late. I- I just didn't know what to do." I trailed off just as I was embraced by a close motherly hug. 

"Gwen, you are welcome here no matter what time or day it is. You are family. You keep these two knuckle heads in line. You are also to stay here tonight. We will get you cleaned up and to bed. The boys will help you in any way you need and I'm sure will give you something to wear for the night. I will write your father telling him where you are so he won't worry." She said as she released me and tucked my fallen curls behind my ear smiling.

I had almost broken down again right there. I smiled sadly back at her and thanked her. She had been my main motherly figure for the last 3 years. Since the first time the twins had dragged me to meet their family the first holiday we had my first year. It was an instant connection to their family. 

I stood up from the chair a little wobbly. After the first wobble, there was a twin on either side helping me. I slumped just a bit and they led me up the stairs to the bathroom. George went to their room to grab me a set of clothes to change into and Fred was cleaning my face with a damp towel. I felt exhausted all the sudden as I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

" Thank you" I whispered eyes closed. 

Fred smiled sadly at me brushed the hair back and looked at me. " You look absolutely stunning Gwen. We can wait till tomorrow if you wanna tell us what happened." He embraced me softly.

I felt a small smile come upon my face. I felt so comfortable here, with everyone. It always felt like a home.   
George came in with a smile on his face." I found one of Fred's favorite t-shirts and an old pair of drawstring pajama pants I think may fit you. Do you think you can get dressed ok Gwen?" he asked.

"Yes thank you. Can one of you undo this dress, though? I don't think I can." I said exhausted 

"We've got you, Gwen." George said, "We always will." Fred finished with a small reassuring smile as George slid the longer t-shirt over my head as Fred helped me into the pants.

I slumped onto Fred's chest and George helped with my corset backing. I felt my hair being stroked softly. After the dress slid to the floor Fred righted my t-shirt and picked my up carrying me up to their room. He laid me on his bed and I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 

That night I dreamed of Draco Malfoy and I dancing smoothly to the music. I had no clue what it would mean later but it was a few wonderful moments of a horrible night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6

As I finally woke up and rubbed my eyes everything that had happened the night before started to come back. I had almost forgotten that I had come to the Weasley's last night. I was about to get out of bed until I felt something on my lets. Fred and George were in chairs on each side of the bed asleep. George closer to my feet and Fred strapped across my torso. I smiled at the boys looking so innocent and sweet across me. Their hair an absolute mess and clothes ruffled. They truly were two of my best friends and I had no clue what I would do without both of them. 

I ruffled Fred's hair lightly as he started to stir. He looked up at me with sleepy eyes and smiled. Him getting up cause George to stir as well. 

"Hey Gwenny. I told you I'd get you into my bed eventually." He tossed me a sleepy smirk. 

I punched his arm and laugh softly " Yeah apparently with George as well."

George had perked up at hearing his name spoken  
"What about me?" He stretched obviously not hearing the statement. 

Fred and I laughed as George stared at us confused, scratching his head and messing up his hair even more.

"You ok Gwen? You had a rough night." Fred ask concerned

Sighed deeply. "Yea I'm ok now thanks to you guys. Grandfather ended up going to the gala last night and Parkinson showed her ugly and overly pink colors. Things are a bit blurry." 

I rubbed my head as things started to come back to me from the night before. 'Draco' I thought as my mind drifted to last night. We actually danced. Held me as we swayed to the music. Wow. I didn’t see that coming. I wonder what it all means. I shook the thought from my head as I looked at the twins. They looked worried as they stared at me with those blue eyes.

"I'm ok guys. Really. I promise. Grandfather was grandfather as usual. He said I embarrassed the family. I was honestly about to hex Parkinson into next Tuesday." I said and smiled at the twins.

"So we should prank Parkinson extra bad this year. Got it!" George said happily.

"As always my dears!" I exclaimed as I got out of bed. "Ill be right back." 

" Ok but hurry. Mums cooking breakfast! I can already smell it." Fred   
Said happily as he smelled the air.

"Ok boys. Just give me a minuite." I walked into the bathroom to see my gown neatly folded on a counter and my heels right under it on the floor.  
'Those boys may well be the death of me but they are amazing.' I though as I smilled at my gown. I went to the mirror to check out the damage of my face. It seemed almost completely gone now. Just a light pink mark on my cheek. As I turned around and went out the door I lifted my nose and took a whiff. Bacon, eggs, sausage, biscuts and oranges. It smelled Delicious. I walked down to the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley over the stove and the family all at the table.

"Hello dear. Did you sleep well?" She smiled at me and directed me to the table between the twins. 

As I sat now the other kids stared at me for a second making sure I was ok and went back to breakfast. 

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. Thank you again for letting me stay for the night. The twins were complete gentlemen and took care of me." I said happily as I threw an arm over each twin. "Also thank you for" I started to trail off and looked up to her thankfully.

Mrs. Weasley smilled her motherly smile at me and said "No problem at all Gwen. As I've said before. You are welcome here any time. You are family after all. Im also sure the twins would sneak you in a hide you away even if we didn’t see you as family. They are quite the bunch." She chucked as she began to finish up breakfast.

I smiled at her lovingly. This woman, this whole family was amazing.  
I took a sip of my orange juice as I looked over at Ron who was wolfing down his breakfast, already asking for seconds. Ginny, the twins and I all giggled at him. Percy just looked at him dissaprovingly, which made all of us giggle harder .

Percy shook his head and said sternly "As Head Boy this year-" 

He was imedietly cut off my all of us bursting out laughing.

"Perc, I swear if you mention being head boy one more time." Fred started but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley's glare. Laughter was stifled into fits of giggles. 

"As I was saying.' Percy started again looking sternly at the twins. " Things will be different. Better. More Organized." 

That brought a whole new set of fits of laughter.

 

After breakfast was done Mrs. Weasley came up to me placing a hand on my sholder. "I wrote your father last night telling him where you were. Hes glad your safe and would like to talk to you when you get home. " She said quietly to me.

I noded to her and said quietly " Thank you Mrs. Weasley. For everything." 

She pulled me into a hug and said sweetly. " Anytime my dear. Any time at all." 

I hugged her back the same. Turning to the twins. Who looked like they had news.

I walked over to them. They looked super excited.

"Gwen! We are going to the world cup this year! Its gonna be Awesome!" Fred said almost hopping up and down.

"Wicked! Ill have to find you when we are there. Father got us tickets as well!" I said in the same excitement.

"Well we should be easy to find. Just look for the gang of red heads." George laughed. 

"I've gotta go sort things out with father. I cant wait to see you there." I said pulling them both into a hug and kissing their cheeks. " Thank you again for last night." I said smiling at them.

"Always" They said in unison. "What are best friends for."

I went to gather up my dress and heels and made my way down stairs. I always hated leaving here. It had been a second home for a long time now. I smiled as I stepped into the fire place. The moment I did I started dreading arriving home. I took a hand full of floo powder and said clearly "Burke Manor" And off I went.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7

When I stepped out of the fireplace I found Ivy standing there playing with her small ears. The second she saw me she stood up straight and greeted me excitedly

"Good mornings Missess Gwen!" her eyes lit up with happiness and she bowed "Master Burke is in the study. He wishes to see yous."

"Thank you very much, Ivy. Would you mind taking my gown and heels up to my room please?" I asked with a smile and a small curtsy.

"Of course Missess Gwen! Ivy Cleans it and will puts it in your closet!" She blushed from head toe and took my things.

"Thank you, Ivy. You are wonderful." I said still smiling at my favorite house elf.

"Oh Missess Gwen, You are too kinds to Ivy. The Masters will see you nows." She stated pulling at her ears blushing and then apparated away.

Ivy was simply the best. She could always be counted on for anything. I don’t know what I would do without her in this huge house.

 

I turned and walked over to the study and knocked waiting for an answer to go in. Father spoke "Enter" and I opened the doors to see him sitting behind his large oak desk writing on a piece of parchment. He looked deep in thought as he looked up to see me. Different emotions running through his eyes. I kept my head down in a bow. I knew thing couldn’t be good. Father had never been fond of the Weasley's but he tolerated me being over there and seeing them. He knew they made me happy.

"Gwendolyn, what happened last night." He spoke with a low, reserved tone.

I looked him in the eye and told him everything. About Draco, about Pansy and about what happened when I ran away.He had never minded me drinking at a younger age because it was almost expected in pure-blooded families. The children were expected to act as adults. 

"I'm sorry I was a disappointment father. " I said as I bowed my head again.

He rubbed his eyes, looking very tired as if he had been up all night and ran a hand through his hair. "Gwendolyn. You will never be a disappointment to me. You are my daughter. I love you more than anything in this world, I know you were defending yourself. Wait. You were finally getting along with Draco?" He questioned raising an eyebrow looking truly curious. 

"Yes apparently. We danced and weren't at each other throats. It was-" I stopped mid-sentence. What was it? I had no clue. After years and years of fighting tooth and nail with him about every single thing, it was truly a mystery. I shook my head and looked back at father. He seemed to now have a very amused look on his face. "It was nice, but I'm sure it was just the firewhiskey." I laughed it off. 

He smiled at me, immediately looking younger and more himself. "Did you know when I met your mother we were the same way?" He got a look on his face as if remembering a different time. "We met when we were about 8. She had a fiery personality like you. Honestly, you still remind me of your mother every day." He said softly and smiled at me lovingly. 

I smiled back at him and asked "Father you don’t talk about mom often. One day will you tell me more about her? I've been wondering more and more. When people tell me I'm like her it's not usually in a great way. That’s actually why I pulled my wand on Pansy. She hit a nerve. Told me I was trash like my mother." I looked down sadly, Wishing I had known more about her.

I don’t even remember seeing a picture of here except the large portrait above the fireplace. It showed me as a baby and mother and father looking down at me happily. I looked back up at father and ask softly. " Father, Do you have any more pictures of her? People tell me I look like her, I think I've only seen the one above the fireplace."

He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair again. It was starting to gray just a little. 

" Follow me." He stated as he got up from his leather chair and walked over to a small wooden chest on top of a table. It was a dark wood and looked older than I was. I had never entered father study unless he called me in. He opened the chest and waved me over to it. 

There were pictures, small trinkets, and pennants that said Slytherin. He pulled out a few of the pictures and handed them to me. I stared down at them in awe. The first was a picture of what looked like the courtyard of Hogwarts. It was a group of students laughing and messing around. I looked closer and swore I saw myself standing, staring up at a tall handsome Slytherin boy with deep brown hair. He was rubbing a hand over my chin. I looked closer at the picture and saw it was my father.' So that must mean-' 

"Mom…" I spoke quietly staring at the picture over and over of my father, mother, and a few other Slytherin students. I looked up at my father and saw he was staring, longingly at the pictures. I looked at the second and saw my mother and father looking just a bit older holding up their N.E.W.T. results up. They laughed and then turning and hugging each other happily. I smiled. This must have been the end of their 7th year. They looked so happy and in love. As I looked at the last photo I say my mother and father again, but this time they were staring at her large stomach. That must have been when she was pregnant with me. She was lovingly touching her stomach then looking up at father with the same look in her eyes. He was crouched down and looked liked he was talking to her stomach. They looked so happy and in love. 

As I was looking at the pictures I felt tears start to leave my eyes. I had never gotten to know this woman. She seemed like she loved father and would have loved me the same way. I looked up at father with tears streaming down my eyes. I truly did look like my mother. The same copper red hair, the same deep emerald eyes, The same small frame and the same smile. There were few differences. Father looked down at me with a longing look in his eyes and wiped away my tears with this thumb. 

"You mother loved you unconditionally, but she had to do what she had to do. We all did. We didn’t have a choice. I still worry about her at night in that place. There is never a day that goes by that something doesn’t make me think of her. I'm sorry I don’t talk about her often. It hearts my heart to know she's in Azkaban. I tried to take her place back then but she wouldn’t let me." He stared down at the photos again. I put them back in the chest then grabbed a picture of a gray wolf running around a field. I looked back up at father.

"That was her animagus form. Do you see the eyes and the white tips of her ear? She had always worn a diamond studded barrette for as long as I could remember." He said softly as he smiled staring at the picture. 

I looked back in the box and saw the barrette he was talking about. I picked it up and felt as if I remembered it from so long again. I ran a finger over the diamonds lovingly and then it hit me. 

I was small, very small and I had it in my hands. She must have taken it out or I must have pulled it out. The memory was very blurry in my head now. 

"This box and everything in it is yours now if you'd like it. I've had it for long enough. It was your mothers." He spoke softly closing the chest and looking down at me.

"Are you sure father? Do you not want the pictures?" I asked in the same tone.

"I have many memories of her. I want you to have these of her. I would have given it to you long ago but I couldn’t seem to part with them until now." He said as he smiled, picked up the chest and gave it to me. 

I took it happily. Feeling so much gratitude and happiness. I opened the barrette and put in my hair taming the mass about of curls that were still intact from the night before. All worry or thought of the early conversation gone. I stared at my Father told him thank you and hugged him. He hugged me and brought his hand up to the barrette in my hair and touched it lovingly. 

"You are most welcome my daughter. Take care of it." He said hugging me for a second longer and walking back behind his desk. "Don’t think you're getting away with what happened last night completely." He chuckled as he went back to writing on the parchment. 

I giggled back at him and began to leave the room. I turned back to him as I was at the door and said back. "Yes, father." in a laughing tone and left the study to go put the chest in a safe place in my room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long. I had to take a long Hiatus. Here is a few chapters for your trouble!

A few day later it was finally August twenty-fourth. The day before the Four hundred and twenty-second world cup would finally begin. Being that my favorite team 'The Irish' were to play Draco's favorite team ' The Bulgarians' a lot of smack talk had been going on for quite awhile. We also had a bet on who would win. 

Father and I had gone to the last world cup in 1990. I remember it as it was yesterday. It was one of my favorite days of my whole life! The game had been Canada versus Scotland.  
The match had taken five whole days with Canada being the winner. The Scotland seeker had just barely missed the snitch.   
Father actually got the Canadian Keeper to meet me. He was absolutely wicked and told me to keep practicing at quidditch. 

I had finally got my backpack all packed up when I heard a knock at the door.   
"Come in" I called as I checked in the mirror to make sure I looked ok in my Irish robes. 'perfect!' I thought as I straightened my dark green shorter skirt and black tank top, Being as it was quite hot outside.   
Father walked into my room and asked "Are you ready Gwendolyn? We are running a bit late. The Malfoys are already at the campsite and have the tent up."   
My eyes lit up with excitement. " Yes, father! Just let me grab my shoes and I'll be right down." I said putting my backpack on my back.  
"Ok ill be waiting down stairs." he said nodding and walking out the door. 

I took a deep breath then remembered the other night with Draco. 'God I hope this doesn't get weird.' I thought to myself as I laced up my high top converses. I grabbed mothers barrette, snapped it into my straightened hair and smiled as I looked at the picture of my mother and my father that I had framed. I ran out my door in excitement, almost tripping on the stairs.

"Ready father!" I said excitedly as I stared at the father.   
He smiled at me and took my hand " Let's go." He said as we apparated to the checkpoint.

 

We landed with a flash, my stomach flipping in circles as it always did after apparating. I straightened my robes and looked out at the grounds. There were so many colorful tents that surrounded the giant quidditch pitch. I was in absolute awe. Father chuckled as he looked down at me as we went up to the man dressed in muggle clothes telling the camping plots for the tents. Father showed him our tickets and we went off in search of the Malfoy's tent. I couldn’t keep the gleeful smile off my face as we walked about a mile and a half toward the pitch. The people around me as we walked just as happy as I was and children running around playing. I lifted my nose to get a good sense of the place and found that I could smell so much. The food being cooked around campfires, the deep scent of the grass and water from the pitch and the woods. 'There must be a lake nearby.' I thought to myself as we finally came upon a large green, silver and black tent. I automatically knew it was theirs. 

 

Father knocked on the wood of the tent as Draco's father Lucius came to open it. 

"Lucius" Father said reaching out to shake his hand with a smile.

"Wayne" Lucius said shaking reaching out to shake his. "Hello, Gwendolyn. Draco is in the tent if you'd like to go in."   
He said opening the flap. 

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you" I said bowing my head as I walked into the tent.

I was huge and quite eloquent inside for it being a tent, but that was the Malfoy way. There were about 5 different closed off rooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room and a living room. There were also a few house elves running around making sure everything was in order. I saw Draco sitting on the couch eating chocolate frogs as he looked up to see me. I couldn’t help but blush a bit as I saw him.

"Hey, Draco," I said going over to him.

He smirked at me and tossed me a chocolate at me and said " Hey Gwen." he looked down for a second then back up at me, smirk gone, looking a bit more serious. " About the other night at the gala… I'm-" 

I had cut him off " It's ok Draco. We had both had a few and Parkinson, well she will get her's eventually." I smirked at him throwing the Merlin card I had gotten from the chocolate frog I had at him as I popped the chocolate in my mouth. He immediately looked relieved and I sat down next to him and started to talk smack about the Irish.

 

As we went back and forth with the jeering for a while father and Lucius came in. As they did Dobby came up to Lucius and told him lunch was ready. He nodded at the small house elf and turned to us.

"Gwendolyn, Draco, Lunch is ready in the dining room when you two are ready. Draco shows her to her room first so she can unpack. Wayne and I will be in the study discussing things. Do not bother us." Lucius said looking at Draco.

"Yes, father," Draco said bowing his head in acknowledgment as he stood up and I followed suit. As we did Lucius and father walked into the farthest of the closed room and shut the flap.

"So I'm to show you to your room," Draco smirked as he leads the way.

"Well duh Malfoy, where else am I suppose to sleep," I said in a laughing tone as he lifted up the flap to my room. I was quite nice. A large queen sized bed with a beautiful green bedspread, as a small table with a light on it and a chest at the bottom of the bed. 

"I'm right next door. You know if you ever get lonely." He smirked and winked.

"Really Draco. Didn’t we find that was a bad idea at the gala?" I laughed putting my backpack on the bed, taking off my Irish robes and turning around to face him.

Draco seemed a bit off from his normal cocky self. I couldn’t pinpoint it. He stared down at me seeing as he had grown a lot taller over the summer. He may have even gotten taller since the last I had seen him a few days ago. Something had been changing between the two of us lately that I just couldn’t put my finger on. He was being nicer and not as much of a twit. 

Draco lifted his hand up to my hair and touched my mother's barrette. "Is this new? I've never seen you wear this." He said quietly.

"It was my mothers" I said reaching up to touch the barrette on instinct as my hand touched his. I dropped my hand and blushed. 'When had he been paying attention to what I was wearing' I thought to myself then I felt his hand brush my face then my bare shoulder.

I looked up into his eyes, no longer seeing the stuck up bratty boy I once knew. I stared down at me with something different in his eyes, Compassion and happiness.

"So I was thinking about going for a walk around the camps. See you at dinner?" I said knowing I needed to get out of there.

"Yeah. See you at dinner." He said as his face transformed back into his patented smirk and he left the room.

'What is going on.' I thought to myself as I sat on the bed for a second trying to get my barring back. This was not the Draco that I had grown up with. Something in him was changing… And I think his feeling may be changing for me.

 

I pondered on that for just a moment before shaking it out of my head completely. 'No! That’s absolutely ridiculous! I'm gonna go find the twins hopefully.' I thought as I grabbed a black sweater after I had fully unpacked. 

Walking out of my room in the tent Draco was nowhere to be seen. That was probably for the best. I walked outside where it was the sun was starting to get lower in the sky as I started walking through the streets of the camps. 

About a half hour later of walking around, I lifted my nose to see if I could smell them. Being around the Weasley's for so long had given me an easy way to find them. After a few minutes more of walking, I finally picked it up! Following the scent of fresh grass, Mrs. Weasley's cooking and a faint hint of the scent of explosives I came upon the Weasley's camp.

 

The first person I was Charlie Weasley. I had no clue that he had come home from Romania. I waved as I got his attention. I had only met him once before but he was a sweet man. 

"Hey, Charlie. How's your flame babies?" I said with a giggle as I finally approached him.

"Hey, Gwen. They are moody as usual." He said looking down at a pretty nasty burn on his arm and chuckling.

"Well, that is to be expected. Do you happen to know where the twins have scampered off to? I'm sure they are up to no good." I said smiling at him.

"They are in the tent. Apparently, they brought one on their candy inventions. Mum's not happy." He said laughing as he did. " You're more than welcome to go in," he stated as he pointed to the tent.

"Thanks, Charlie," I answered as I walked into the tent to find Mrs. Weasley scolding the twins as they were snickering

"You let that Dudley boy eat those things of yours!" She shrieked " His tongue was almost 4 feet long before they would allow Arthur to fix it! What do you two have to say for yourselves! " 

The twins just looked down at their feet. " We're sorry Mum. He's just so rotten to Harry. We thought we would prank him." George had started and Fred had finished.

Mrs.Weasley shook her head and seemed to let out the rest of her steam. "I know boys. I know. "She said looking tired as she turned around and spotted me. "Gwen! Sorry, you had to hear all that. I'll leave these two to you. I'm going to go start dinner." as she walked into the kitchen to start preparing.

"What did you two do this time?" I asked them shaking my head.

They looked at me sheepishly and started grinning and walked over to me, each grabbing a shoulder and leading me out of the tent.

"I swear Gwen, It was downstairs brilliant," Fred said grinning.

"It truly was." George chimed in after. 

We walked past Charlie and I waved goodbye to him. He grinned and waved back as we walked down the row of tents that I had just come up. 

"Well, you see we found out Dudley had been giving Harry a hard time all summer and that he was on a diet." George started while barely containing his giggles.

"And we had perfected our Ton-Tongue Toffee. We needed someone else to try it out to make sure it was fully safe to sell." Fred continued giggling the same way.

"So Fred dropped a few, knowing the tubby elephant on a diet couldn't resist." Geroge continues

"So he literally DOVE to get them before anyone could 'Stop Him'. Gwen he DOVE for them!" Fred said not being able to contain his laughter at all

At this point, I couldn't contain myself either. I was laughing along with them.

"So he swallows them all it seemed in one big gulp. His tongue got to almost 5 feet! I swear. It was the best thing I think I've ever seen in my life." George continued laughing as hard as Fred.

"The Dursleys were freaking out. I mean going absolutely nutters over him before mum grabbed us by the ear and shoved us in the fireplace home. Gwen, it was bloody wicked!" Fred finished as he grabbed and hugged my shoulders.

I had never met Dudley or the Dursleys before but I had heard stories and the way the twins were describing it seemed Dudley got exactly what he deserved. I threw my arms around both the twins and hugged them in unison. I loved these boys.

"You two are the ones who are nutters," I said laughing as I hugged them. 

I stopped in the middle of the tents, turned around and hugged them both. 

"Ive really missed you two these last few days," I told them in the hug.

They both grew serious and asked, "Are you ok, Gwen." In unison. 

I laughed and hugged them again a bit longer than usual and said "I'm ok. Things have just been a bit weird. I found out about my mother from father. I'm apparently a lot like her. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or bad thing." I said into both their shoulder. 

They hugged me tighter and looked at me seriously. 

"Gwenny. If she's anything like you are then she couldn't be all bad right." Fred looked me in the eyes and used his hand to brush a piece of hair out of my eyes and behind my ear.

"Thanks, guys. You always make me feel better. I should probably get back to the tent. Dinner will be ready soon I expect. Father and I are staying with the Malfoys." I said but the second the word Malfoy left my lips they made a disgusted face. 

"Seriously, Gwen? Why them? You could just stay with us." Fred said looking down at me as they released me. 

I shook my head and sighed. I could never tell them about Draco. They would never understand. 

"I know boys but it seems your tent is all full anyway." I laughed out. " I'll be fine. You know the only thing Malfoy and I actually get along in is Quidditch so things should be fine." I said as I smiled up at them and ruffled their hair.

"Ok, Gwen. You know where to find us if anything happens." George said and he wrapped me up in a huge tight hug then set me down.

"Exactly, we will put that little prat in his place if he gets out of line." Fred finished and picked me up in the same tight hug. 

"Thanks, boys. I'll see you soon ok!" I said as Fred put me down and turned around to head back to the tent.

 

The twins were always there when I need them in almost all things. Draco could probably never be one of them, though. 

 

As I finally arrived at out tent it was already dark. I lifted the flat to go inside to see everyone around the table. My father at one head of it and Lucius at the other. 

"You just in time for dinner Gwendolyn. Did you have a nice walk?" Father asked getting up to pull out my chair. 

"Yes, father. I almost forgot how exciting it is around a World Cup." I said as I smiled up at him as he pushed in my chair and went back to the head of the table. 

"I'm glad," He said as he sat back down and dinner appeared in front of us. 

The Malfoys house elves always out did themselves. For dinner, there were roasted pheasant and vegetables. It was absolutely delicious as I took my first bite. I looked up from my plate and took a sip of wine, which happened to be served at all the Malfoy dinners as I did I locked eyes with Draco. He smirked at me and continued eating his dinner. 

Why did he just looking at me make me blush now? What was going on with me? I pushed that thought out of my mind and finished my dinner listening to father and Lucius talk about the Ministry. 

After dinner was finished, I excused myself from the table and went to my room. 'Maybe a run through the woods will do me good. Get my head back straight.' I though as I put on a pair of yoga pants, an Irish t-shirt and a pair of joggers on. 

 

When I finally exited my room Draco was gone but my mother and Lucius were still sitting around the table drinking a glass of what looked like Firewhisky. 

I looked at my father and waited for him to call upon me. "What did you need Gwendolyn?" He asked concerned

I smiled at him and asked. "Would it be ok if I went for a run in the woods? To help digest that wonderful meal? Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Malfoy." I added looking and Lucius. 

He nodded approvingly and turned to my father.  
"Yes, I think that would be acceptable. Have a good run darling." He said with a smile. He was always a bit more uptight when he was around the other Pureblooded families.

"Thank you, father," I said as nodded and exited the tent. 

 

As I walked over to the woods I began to stretch. It had been a few days since my last run and I was excited to explore the woods. I finally made it about three hundred feet into the woods and just looked around. 

It was filled with extremely tall and old trees. It was beautiful the ways the moon shone through. Then I began to chant in my head.  
'Clear mind, steady heartbeat, concentration' It only took a few moments this time before I was lower to the ground and in my wolf form. 

I shook out my long white fur and stretched my long spine. 'Finally' I thought as I lifted my not to the air. I would smell the aging oaks and the smell of the water. I think it was a small waterfall the way I heard the water hitting off the rocks. ' I will check that out after a small run. Maybe a swim will do me good.' as I began to run hard and fast through the trees, dodging and jumping over fallen trees.


	9. Chapter 9

When I had finally run myself out the moon was high in the sky and I had finally made a small waterfall with a lake. 'Wow,' I thought as I changed back into my human form and stretched. I stripped down to my black bra and underwear and walked into the lake. It was so cool and refreshing aginst my skin. I decided to swim out into the middle and just float. 

Suddenly I heard a twig snap and I whipped my head towards the noise. There stood a stunned Draco Malfoy staring at me with his mouth open. 'How did I not smell him' I thought as I started to tread water. 

"What are you doing here" I spat at him while trying to cover myself with my other hand. 

"Wha- what a-are you?" He walked toward the lake more and just stared at me.

I just shook my head and softened my tone a bit. "Draco. I am an Animagus. I've been once since I was little. My mother was one as well. I was the white wolf. I am also still me." I said relaxing just a little but still covering myself. "Why are you out here?"

"I was going for a walk away from people. I didn’t know you had left the tent. You- You’re a wolf animagus? How did I not know this?" He seemed to say the last part to himself. Still looking dumbfounded and stunned.

"You never really gave me a chance or reason to. Until now you have been an absolute stuck up twit to me except when we are talking about or playing quidditch." I said matter of factly.

"Wow. Sorry about that." He said quietly as he sat by the lake.

"So are you just gonna sit there staring at me or what? You can come for a swim if you want. It's not like I'm naked in here." I laughed out a bit forced. What was I doing? Why was I asking him if he wanted to come swimming while I was in nothing but my knickers?

"Ok then." He said as he started to strip down out of his solid black t-shirt and Nice jeans. 

I immediately turned away. Catching a peak of his well-toned body and blushing deeply. 'What is going on with this situation' I thought to myself then heard a splash. I looked around for him just as he resurfaced. Hair all in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"I haven't swum in a lake in ages. Father would have never permitted it. I would have been 'below me'" He said as he wiped the hair out of his eyes and smiled at me with a look of pure joy.

'Where had this guy been our whole childhood' I thought as I stared at him swimming around. Catching a glimpse of his black and silver boxes and swimming slightly away from him.

"What is it, Burke? Never seen a nearly naked man before?" He laughed out as he splashed me. 

I blushed a dark crimson as I looked down and said "Well no. I don’t out to search for them" I said with a slightly forced laugh as I blushed and looked down. 

I really never had seen a naked or nearly naked man in my life. Being a pureblood and the only daughter of a high-up member of the ministry I didn’t really see too much of many people besides Daph and the twins.

 

Draco stopped for a min and just looked at me with a smirk and said with a laugh. "Well then feast your eyes. I'm a great specimen." 

That made me start to laugh and get a sharp look from him. 

"Don’t make me come over there, Gwen." He said playfully which made me blush yet again.

"Please don’t," I said while laughing. 

Before I knew it Draco had gone under the water where I couldn’t see him. I started to panic before I was dragged under the water by something.

As I looked down at what grabbed me I found Draco with a hand on my ankles. His eyes shining with later as he let go and resurfaced. 

I spat out water, wiped my eyes and yelled at him "Draco you ass. Why would you do that!" 

All he did was laugh and splashed me. "You didn’t see me coming?"

"No Malfoy! I didn’t." I couldn’t help but let out one giggle, then a few more. Before I knew it we were laughing and splashing each other for awhile. 

 

Soon after we were both out of breath and just floating next to each other. Years of distaste for each other was forgotten, Modesty was forgotten, me being an animagus was forgotten. We just Were. 

Soon after I felt a hand touch mine and I looked over to find Draco staring at me. His hair and eyes almost glowing from the light of the moon and the water droplets sliding off his toned chest. I just stared at him as his fingers laced into mine. He then just looked up and stared at the moon. I stared at him for a moment longer before following his lead and staring at the mood as well.

I'm not sure how long we floated there, bathed in the moonlight, fingers entwined before we felt the spray of the small waterfall. Realizing it must be late we righted ourselves realizing we were in a more shallow part of the lake still holding hands both too afraid to break the moment.

With his other hand, Draco brushed the hair from my face and kept his hand on my cheek as I lifted mine to his. He lowered his head and planted a sweet soft kiss on my lips.

I was absolutely shocked as I looked up at him. That had been my first kiss. Draco Malfoy had just been my first kiss! As he looked down into my eyes he smiled at me. A true genuine smile. 

Before I could even think twice my body moved on its own I put my hands on his shoulders and lifted my body to kiss him again. He kissed me back immediately and wrapped his arms around my waist. 

A few seconds later the sound of fireworks boomed through the night and we broke apart swiftly and stared at each other, the moment broken. 

" I- I'm sorry" I stuttered out as I tried to walk as fast as I could to the shore through the water only to have my wrist grabbed by his hand.

"Please don’t be sorry Gwen. I am. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I'm sorry Gwen." He said with an almost pained look on his face and hand still on my wrist before slowly dropping his to his side.

"Bloody hell" I muttered to myself as I smacked my hands to my face. "Pansy. Shit. I-I have to get back I said as I rushed the rest of the way to the shore, grabbed my clothes and ran into the woods. Faintly hearing my name being called after me.

I'm not sure how long I had run as I dropped down next to a tree to catch my breath.

'Draco had kissed me. I had kissed Draco.' " What the hell is going on with me," I said as I hit the tree, letting a tear fall from my eyes. 

 

Awhile after trying to figure out what had actually happened I gave up and remembered I was still in my bra and underwear. I dressed quickly and threw my hair into a still semi wet ponytail and jogged back to the campsite. 

Going into to tent it was dark and no one was insight. I rushed into my room and flopped on the bed. 'It must be well past midnight. I need sleep' I thought to myself before falling asleep almost immediately.

That night I dreamt of those moments in the lake over and over. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

I woke up with a yawn and a stretch. That had been one hell of a dream. I then realized that it was not a dream. Draco had kissed me.  
There was no way this could be happening. Right?

I shook all worry from my head as I remembered exactly where I was. 'It’s the bloody world cup!' I thought to myself as I started brushing my hair and doing my makeup. I threw on some Irish face paint for aesthetic. After getting dressed and putting on my Irish robes and my mother's barrette I left my room of the tent. 

Breakfast was already set on the table and so was everyone else. 

"Good morning everyone. Sorry I slept in a little. My run must have taken a bit more out of me than I had though." I said as I sat down at the table not making eye contact with Draco at all. 

"You are fine dear," Father said reading this morning's Daily Prophet. "We will head out in a couple of hours. Eat up. I know you will need your strength for cheering." he smiled over his paper at me.

"That is for sure," I said smiling back at him. I was so excited to see the Irish stomp Bulgaria. "Still up for our bet Draco?" I said finally making eye contact with him, trying to break the tension of what happened last night and get back to normal.

He looked shocked that I had actually spoken to him then switched quickly to his well-rehearsed smirk "Yes Gwen. I'll take your galleons." 

I smiled at him, still, a bit hurt on the inside but never showing it. "Well alright then. I'll clear out a bit of room in my pouch for yours, seeing as there is no way Bulgaria can beat the Irish. Barry Ryan, A keeper after my own heart, would never allow that. " I said laughing out the last bit.

He smirked at me. "Then we shall see your face when Krum catches the snitch and stops the Irish into the ground," Draco said confidently as he reached to grab his glass of orange juice.

 

'Maybe it really didn’t happen. Maybe I imagined it all' I thought to myself as I finished my eggs and started working on my bacon. When I looked to both sides of the table Lucius and father were chuckling at us. 

"Rember when we were like that Lucius." Father laughed out as he put down his paper. 

"Of course Wayne, But when did I ever lose a bet?" Lucius said. Humor shining through his eyes. 

"Quite a few times if I remember right. Just like when we bet on whether Flint would actually be able to ask out Antonia's sister. I definitely won that one. He ended up choking on a piece of toast before he could even get out a word." Father said as he let out a hearty laugh and smiled at Lucius. 

"Ok, that one is true Wayne. I thought he would at least get out two words before he ran off." Lucius said smirking at my father.

I looked over at Draco who was just staring at me with a smile on his face and a look of longing in his eyes. 'Nope, I didn’t imagine it. Bloody hell. What did I get myself into.' I thought as I ate the rest of my bacon listening to my father and Draco's reminisce about their old bets.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, as the sun was starting to set in the sky, I had spent the whole day trying to avoid Draco, We made our way up to the pitch. We would be sitting with the Magistrate in his personal box. It was a perfect place to watch the games. Right in the middle of all the action. 

My eyes glittered with more excitement that I thought I could handle! This was it! The Quidditch World Cup! I get to see my idols play!

About half way to the box and bringing up the back of the pack I saw the twins, all decked out in their Irish gear, with the rest of their family, including Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. I waved to the Weasley's before I saw Draco look up and make eye contact with Potter. 'This is not gonna end well' I thought as I rubbed my hand through my hair. I was never Potter's biggest fan but he wasn’t a total dick. We have had a few conversations over at The Borrow but that was the extent of our friendship.

 

I looked at Harry and Draco stare daggers at each other. As Lucius spoke to Mr. Weasley after he heard Ron ask his father how far up they were.

"Well if it rains, You will be the first to know." Lucius scoffs.

"We are in the Minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco bragged. 

"Don’t boast Draco," Lucius sais hitting him with the bottom part of his cane. " There's no need to with these people."

I flinched at Lucius comment, giving the twins with my best 'Im sorry' look. They nodded knowing exactly how the Malfoy's were. As Harry went to turn away Lucius hooked his arm with his can with a sneer.

"Do enjoy yourself, warrant you, while you can," Lucius said as he gave Hary a very condescending smile.

Mr. Weasley and Hermione grabbed him pushing him up the stairs, I was sure he would have had some choice words to give Lucius. 

I gave them a small wave goodbye, embarrassed how the Malfoy's had acted, but that was the way of most Purebloods. They believed they were better than everyone else. The Weasley's, however, were purebloods as well but were considered blood traitors to the purebloods. 

As we finally made it to the box where we were to watch the World Cup, Draco and I took our seats as our fathers introduced themselves to the highest members in the magical world. 

As it finally began I got up to the edge of the wall and looked around me. Everyone was cheering and yelling. Red, Black, White and green balloons flying everywhere. It was a site to be seen. Thousands upon thousands of people were sporting their teams. 

The Irish came zooming down on their brooms with green and white smoke coming out behind them. I yelled and cheered as my favorite team was presented. As they threw up fireworks that turned into a leprechaun, it danced and threw gold all over the place. Knowing it was Lepercan gold and would disappear the next day I just laughed and laughed. I watched my favorite Keeper Barry Ryan zoom around his hoops and finally setting into the middle of them, blowing a kiss to all his fans. I swooned as he flipped his blonde hair from his eyes. 

Soon the Bulgarian's came bursting though the leprechaun racing around as the Irish music changed to a deeper drum with chanting, as dark red streaks were coming from their brooms. The infamous Victor Krum doing tricks on his broom. Draco raced up by me and stared in awe while cheering. 

I had to admit, Victor Krum was attractive and a very good seeker, But nothing could tear me from my love of the Irish National team.   
The whole stadium seemed to be chanting "Krum, Krum, Krum" as he zoomed to the middle of the stadium pumping his arm. 

As the minister started to speak and introduce the teams I looked over at Draco. He looked like the boy I met years ago when we learned to play Quidditch for the first time. Excited, Happy, Cheeks flushed from excitement. I smiled at him and turned back to the middle of the pitch just as the minister finished talking the cheerleaders came out. 

The Irish, with their short green skirts and a short top, danced around excitedly. As the Bulgarian cheerleaders came out they dance seductively. They were Veelas. I saw Draco staring, mouth open looking as he was about to fall over the bars. I grimaced a bit staring at him. 

The minister said, "let the match begin!" I quickly looked up to see the quaffle tossed into the air. ' This will be a match to remember.' I thought to myself as I stared in pure delight as the match started.


	10. Chapter 10

I watched as the match was in full swing. Chasers dodging the bludgers, The quaffle being tossed between all of them, Both keepers trying their best to keep it out, and the chasers looking for the golden snitch. Just then I saw Victor zoom towards a small glittering shimmer just 20 feet in front of me. Draco spotted it as well and was just staring as Krum raced after it. The Irish were still up by a lot as Krum raced after to catch it with the Irish seeker Aidan Lynch hot on his tail. 

As they raced after the snitch the Irish made another goal bring it to 160 just as Krum caught the snitch. That was it! The Irish won! I cheered wildly as the teams landed. "Go Irish!" I screamed as I jumped up and down and looked at Draco. He still looked excited but just a little disappointed. 

I laughed and said with a finger pointed at him. " I told you so." 

He laughed as well and rubbed a hand through his hair a bit embarrassed as our fathers chucked at us. 

"That was amazing," I said almost out of breath as we walked down to the pitch. 

"It was. How would you like to meet the team?" Lucius asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I would love to!" I said with my eyes glittering with excitement and joy!

" Well, its settled then. This was." Lucius said as he lead us to the outside of the Irish locker room.

Moments later the whole team exited to a large group of fans screaming and whooping. I couldn’t help but just stare at them. They were amazing. Just as they made it to the end of the line the Seeker Aidan saw Lucius and waved his team over. 

"Lucius. Did you enjoy the game?" he said shaking Lucius's hand and looking at Draco and me. 

"Very much so. Your team did quite well. " He said them waved his hand down to me. "But I think this may be your team's biggest fan." He chuckled with a smile.

"Hello" was all I could squeak out as they all looked at me. With my face painted and Irish robes.

"Do you play quidditch?" the keeper Barry asked.

"Yes," I said while taking a big breath and relaxing a bit. "I'm the Keeper for Slytherin at Hogwarts and Draco here is our seeker," I said with a smile patting Draco on the back.

They all smiled and nodded.

"So I'm going to have to watch my job here in a few years. " Barry laughed shaking my hand. 

"Well, I can only hope. I'd love to play for The Irish. It's been my dream for years." I said proudly and looking at my Father who was giving me the same proud smile.

"She really is good for her age." My father spoke up.

As I blushed a bit at the comment Barry bent down so he was eye-level with me since he was quite a bit taller than me. 

"Well have Lucius or Wayne tell me when you are ready to try out or maybe one summer I can come give you some lessons and see what you’ve got," Barry said as he smiled at me and shook my hand. 

I blushed a deep crimson red as a shook his hand and nodded my head.

"Could we get a picture with all of you? To commemorate this special occasion?" My father asked politely.

"Of course!" He answered as he got the rest of the team together. 

Father got out his camera and gave it to one of the security members to get our picture.

Draco was by the seeker and was next to me by the keeper. The rest filled out behind us and out fathers next to them. As Barry tossed an arm around me we all smiled for the camera. This is a moment I would remember forever.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We finally made it back to the tent as I collapsed into a chair. Happy and exhausted. Our fathers excused themselves and left the tend to probably resume some business seeing as there were so many officials from all over the world around. 

Draco sat down next to me in the same state as I was. I stared down at the picture in my hands and just smiled. As Draco looked over at me I smiled back at him. 

"Wow. I never thought it would end like that. I got to meet 'THE BARRY RYAN" Draco!" I exclaimed as I stared at the picture. 

He laughed at me looked over at the picture. "It really was pretty wicked. Even though it was the Irish" He said smirking at me. "About last night" He trailed off looking down at his hands.

"Draco. Let's just forget it happened. All of it. We will keep it between us. You are promised to Parkinson. Not like anything could come of us anyway." I rambled on as I stared down at the picture trying to not look at him. " I mean seriously. We have spent years hating each other. What has changed." 

"Gwen. I've never hated you. I have never known how to act around you." He stated looking over at me. 

My head whipped around at him in total astonishment. " How have you not hated me. You sat there as Pansy and her goons have tried to torture me, mind you, she has never come close because I've always been able to stop her. You’ve never had anything good to say about me for years! What could have made you think this would ever be a good idea!" I said becoming out of breath from saying all of that in one breath.

"Gwen, I-" He began as we heard a new set of screaming and booms. "Bloody hell, what's going on." He finished as he got up to look at what had made the noises. 

As I got up to follow him I stared up, eyes wide in fear. I ran to grab my backpack which I had packed before we had left and shoved my picture in it.

"We have to go Gwen. I have no clue what's going on but We need to go. NOW" Draco yelled at me from the front. 

As we ran out we came face to face with a set of death eaters setting things on fire. 

"Shit" I exclaimed as I took Draco's hand and ran for the woods. 'The twins!' I thought in my head as I released his hand. "Draco run for the woods. I'll find you soon. I have to check on someone!" I yelled as I ran in the direction of the Weasley's tent.

There were fires and screaming witches and wizards all around me. My heart felt as if I was going to pound out of my chest as I raced to their tent. When I finally came upon where they should have been it was completely empty. The sight of it emptied tent brought new panic to my thoughts. Where are they? Are they ok? Are they all dead? Every thought was racing through my head as I felt someone grab my wrist. 

It happened to be Draco, out of breath, eyes still filled with fear.   
"Bloody hell Gwen. Let's go now!" he said pulling me towards the woods. 

I fought him as he did screaming "The Weasley's, The twins! I have to find them." Panicked eyes darting everywhere. Searching.

"Leave them where every they are. They are blood traitors Gwen!" Draco said still pulling me.

I stopped in my tracks and slapped him hard. " Don’t you ever say that about them!" I screamed pure hate dripping from every word. I withdrew my wand and pushed him away. "Go to the woods Malfoy. Leave me now" 

He stared at me in disbelief and turned to run to the woods. I entered the tent and transformed into my wolf form Faster than I ever had. As I exited I put my snout to the air and tried to find their scent. After a few times in a few directions, I had found it. I ran towards their scent as fast as I could. Fear and Panic driving me faster and faster. 

Out of breath but still driving myself faster through the thousands of people I finally spotted a throng of red hair huddled in a spot in the woods. I howled and drove myself at top speed after it. Just before I had made it to them I felt a spell hit me in the side flinging me into a near tree. I growled deeply as I got back onto all fours and tried to drag myself to the flash of red hair I saw. 

I saw Fred and George run toward me as if to save me before I completely blacked out which caused me to transform right in front of them.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I finally awoke in a start. I sat up and turned, immediately feeling the pain in my side I winced.

Coming awake next to my side was Fred and George. Shushing me and patting my hair. I threw myself at them as I started to shake and cry.

"I made it to you. Are you guys are ok." I managed to get out between sobs. 

Fred brought my face to his. It was covered in soot, and he smelled deeply of smoke. George came into vied next to him and grabbed my shoulders.

"We are ok Gwen" George started as crushed me and Fred into a big hug which we stayed in as I just sobbed and hugged then both for what seemed like forever. 

As my sobs finally subsided and my sight stated to throb they released me to look at me.

"Gwen, what- what were you?" They said staring at me in complete shock thinking back to it.

I blushed a bit realizing they had seen my other form. " Well, I'm an Animagus." I said simply. There was no other way to describe me turning into a wolf and growling the way i did.

They looked at each other then at me and in unison said. "Wicked" 

I laughed only to be hit with new pain in my side. "Wait where am I?" I said looking around at a very unfamiliar tent. 

"We are at the outpost the minister had set up. They are checking everywhere for death eaters." George started

"We got moved here once Bill found all of us. Someone sent up the dark mark into the sky." Fred finished 

Panic shot 'Father' I thought to myself as I started to get off the cot I was on. 

The twins pushed me back down. " You need to rest Gwen. You were hit with something pretty bad." Fred said smoothing my hair down and tucking it behind my ear. 

"Do you want me to get your Father? He just got here a little bit ago to help with the efforts." George said as he got up.

"Please." I asked quietly and laid back down.


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke with a start to find someone rubbing my hair softly. I jerked forgetting that I was hurt not realizing I had passed out again. As I winced I looked up to see my father staring at me, his forehead creased with worry looking about 10 years older than he was. 

"Father," I said softly as I relaxed a bit, letting him rub my hair.

"Gwen, Your ok?" He said as the creases faded a bit.

"Yes. I'm ok. Sore, but ok." I said giving him a half smile. As I looked around I saw Lucius and Draco a few steps behind him.  
"Can we go home now, please?"

As he looked down at me and smiled sadly. "Yes, darling. We can go home now." As he turned to speak with the Malfoy's went for the vial sitting next to the cot. It tasted vile but it started to take some of the pain. 

I looked up to see Draco look at truly worried look. I brushed it as I finally got slowly to my feet. My ribs and chest still tender. 

"Gwen.." He said softly and almost like he had more to say.

"I'll see you on the train, Malfoy" I spoke shortly, just wanting to get home and forget about the night as a whole.

 

As we finally arrived home Father took me straight up to my room and put me into bed.

"Father, there were Death Eaters tonight," I said staring at him sadly.

He looked down sadly and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Yes. I'm sorry darling. Things may be changing in the new future." He took a deep, sad breath. "I never wanted any of this for you. Your mother and I-" He cut off his sentence looking at me sadly. "I'm Sorry Gwendolyn." 

I grabbed his hand and said softly, being fully exhausted from the night "Father. Everything is going to be okay and I love you. I know things are going to be changing, But I will be here when they do. We are all we have left dad. Family always comes first. That’s one thing I will never forget"

"You are the best thing I have ever done in this world, my dear daughter. Get some sleep and heal up the rest of the way. I'll be down in my study if you need anything. Okay?" He spoke softly and rubbed my hair as he used to when I was a child. 

I nodded and closed my eyes, Immediately falling asleep.

 

The next week or so went on normally enough. I received a few owls from Draco, which I threw away without reading. I wasn’t ready to speak to him. I went over to the Weasley's a few times to hang out with the twins and I packed for my fourth year at Hogwarts.

 

As September 1st came I closed my trunk with all my school things in it and straightened my hair. 'Time to go back to Hogwarts' I thought to myself as I picked out an outfit. I decided to go with a long dark green dress. It was comfortable and appropriate. I finished my makeup and stared at myself in the mirror. My long copper hair hung to my waist and the dress, simple as it was, clung to my body. "When did I grow up?" I said to myself laughing. I put it my mother barrette for a finishing touch and called for Ivy to take my trunk to the car.

Heading to the foyer I saw my father checking his watch for the time. He smiled as he looked up at me. "All packed and ready?"

"I am. Are you sure you'll be ok? With everything going on?" I asked as I walked down the staircase. 

"Yes my dear, I will be fine. Now let us go before we are late. 

 

The ride was uneventful as Father and I talked about things at Hogwarts and trips to Hogsmeade this year. As we exited the car he gave me a large sum of Galleons to last me till Christmas to get anything I needed. I shoved them in my purse and hugged him as we loaded up my trunk on the trolley.

I had always hated going through the portal at Nine and Three-quarters. It was something about walking face first into a brick wall that Never did sit well with me, but as I did I looked back at Father and waved. He had to be in early to the Ministry so he wouldn’t get me onto the train this year. 

I looked around for the Weasley's as I entered the magical train station. The place was packed with witches, wizards and their pets.

Finally locked on to the gang with red hair. I walked over and hit the twins in the butt with my trolley. They turned around angrily until locked eyes with me. 

"There's my boys!" I exclaimed as I opened my arms wide, only seconds later there was a set of twins pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I winced as they crushed me and they loosened a bit. 

"We were wondering when you'd show up." They said happily. 

I smiled up at them and hugged them back. "Well, father had a meeting so he had to drop me off." I swiped my hair out of my face.

Pulling them close I whispered, "Does anyone else know?" Feeling extra worried. No one really knew about my wolf form now it seemed everyone knew.

"No Gwen. We were gonna leave that up to you if or when you were ready." George whispered back while Fred just smirked.

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding as the twins clapped me on the back. 

"Now we got to get on that train Gwenny. Don’t wanna be late." Fred said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Ok boys. We will see you later!" I said as I waved to all the Weasley's as I was physically pulled by the twins towards the entrance.

The train was loud and crowded as usual. Students clamoring to find their friends.

As we walked down the aisles searching for a compartment I saw Blaise sitting in an empty compartment.

"Hey boys, I'll catch up with you in a bit. I've got some things to take care of. Keep out of trouble." I told the twins as I split off from them.

"No promises my dear!" Fred chuckled out as he tossed a candy into an unsuspecting 1st years bag. 

I laughed as I entered the compartment. Blaise looked up at me with surprise as I sat down opposite of him. 

"Hey, Burke. How was the rest of your summer?" He asked politely.

"It was ok. The World cup was.. Interesting." I said hesitating on the last word. 

"I heard. You guys get out of there ok?" Blaise asked concerned

"I got a little reminder of the night," I said patting the thin scar that when down my ribs that had finally healed.

"Shit Burke, I didn’t know were hurt." He said softly. 

"It's nothing but a scar. I'll live." I said as I looked up to see Daphne come in with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle following her.

"Hey, Daph!" I said happily the past conversation forgotten as I was my best friend. 

Her eyes teared up as she almost tackled me in my seat.   
"Gwen! I'm so glad you're ok! Draco told me what happened. I tried to come home early from France but my parents wouldn’t allow me to go alone." She exclaimed as she crushed me in a hug. 

"I'm ok Daph. I promise. Tis but a flesh wound." I told her cheerily.

She started to giggle and hugged me harder. When she finally let go she wiped her eyes and looked at me harshly and punched me in the arm.

"Never make me worry like that again! I about died not being able to make sure you were ok. I had to make Draco tell me everything he knew. We both know that’s never that much." she said as we both started to giggle.

Draco made an offended face and said " Hey, she wouldn’t talk to me. I had to ask my father to ask her father. "

I looked up at him with surprise in my eyes. I didn’t know he was that worried. 'Maybe I should have looked at one of his letters.' I thought to myself. 

Draco and his entourage sat down in the remaining seats taking up the rest of the room. 

"Where's Parkinson? She not hanging to your arm like she usually is. " I asked with mock concern. 

"How am I suppose to know. I'm not her keeper." Draco shrugged as he looked out the window.

I brushed it off and I turned to Daph to talk about her summer. As if called from hell its self Pansy threw the door open. 

"Drakie! You were supposed to wait for me at the platform! I searched to find you." Pansy whined at Draco looking around at the full compartment. "Where is my seat and why are they here?" she said as she glared at me and Daph. 

We couldn’t help ourselves as we started giggling as I told Pansy "There's a rack till available if you can fit up there." 

She scoffed and slammed the door to the compartment as she stormed off. That was all it took for the giggled to start into full fits of laughter from the whole compartment. 

"You know she's gonna get you back for that comment Burke," Blaise said between laughed. 

"Let her. She can at least try. Nothing I haven’t seen from her before." I stated as I whipped tears from my eyes from laughing. 

I looked over at Draco who had apparently been staring at me. Our eyes only locked for a second before I felt a flutter in my stomach and quickly looked away. 

'What the hell is happening to me?' I thought 

The rest of the ride was nice and calm. Conversation flowing effortlessly between Daph, Blaise and I. Crabbe and Goyle talked among themselves mostly and Draco stayed mostly silent as he stared out the window mostly in silence, except to throw a comment in now and again. I missed conversation between my housemates. There was always something to talk about or make fun of. I was so glad to be back with my friends. I just hoped this year would be smooth before we had to study for our OWLS next year. Something I wasn’t looking forward to in the least.

I looked over at Draco again as Blaise and Daph were talking together. He looked so sad looking out that window. As if he felt my eyes on him he looked back at me. It seemed to be sadness and regret in his eyes. I looked back at him the same way, then I felt his leg touch mine. Since we were right next to each other it wasn’t noticeable to anyone but me. Surprised and not sure how I felt about it I let it go. Draco seemed to calm down more as he started talking to Blaise as well. Sitting quietly for a moment I tried to rationalize things but after a few moments I gave up and rejoined the conversation. Draco's leg still touching mine.


	12. Chapter 12

Before train finally came to a stop at the station for Hogwarts and everyone changed into their school uniforms. My skirt was a bit shorter than normal seeing as I gave Madam Malkin free rain to dress me. Not that it was a bad thing. It actually looked great. I fixed my hair into a ponytail as I exited the bathroom running into Blaise.   
"Oh sorry, Zabini. Didn’t see you there" I laughed out as I brushed my ponytail back over my shoulder. 

" No, I'm sorry. I don't think I was paying much attention. Are you ready for our fourth year at Hogwarts?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Not in the slightest but it's not like I have much of a choice. You?"

"I think so." He said as he seemed to be a bit lost in thought. 

"Wanna head back to the compartment?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. I'll escort you." He said with a cunning smile as he offered his arm.

I took it and walked back with him. Everyone else being in the compartment already as Blaise opened the door for me and led me inside. I looked over to Draco who seemed to have a fire in his eyes as he quickly stared back out the window.

"Thank you, Blaise. You’re a wonderful escort." I said giggling. 

He gave me a smile and a wink as he sat back down in his seat.

Just then one of the prefects opened the door and said. "5 mins till were there. Get everything ready. " Then exited to the next compartment.

"Well, I'm ready. Everyone else?" Daph said checking her bag.

Everyone else nodded in agreeance.

 

As the train finally came to a halt It was finally time to start our fourth year. We headed over to the carriages and said our goodbyes until the ceremony. 

I found an empty carriage to get into, sat and opened my book. Just as I started reading I felt someone else enter and the carriage start going. I looked over to see Draco looking angry.

"What was that with Blaise?" He spat.

" Nothing. Not that it's really any of your business anyway." I said as I put the feather I used as a bookmark into my place and closed my book. 

"What do you mean nothing. He was all over you." She sneered staring at me as he sat down across from me.

"Draco. What would it matter if he was or not? You have Pansy. That’s that. Everything this summer. I don’t even know what it was. " I said my voice straining a bit on the last few words.

"Fuck Pansy," Draco said as he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into him, crushing my lips with a kiss.

I couldn’t help but slightly melt into his arms as I kissed him back. Running my hands up his back and into his hair. It still felt like strands of silk. 

I felt his hands pull out my ribbon as my hair fell across my back and shoulders. He dug his hands into my hair pulling me even closer. 

It was like a stuck of lightning as I pulled back breathing heavily. 

"Draco what are you doing!" I exclaimed in between deep breaths. 

"Kissing you Gwen. I want you." He said looking sultry, hair a mess and lips red from the kiss.

"You have Pansy and the rest of the girls your with. I won't be on the side. That’s not who I am. You can't give me all of you so I won't have any of you." I said fixing my hair.

Just as the carriage stopped I jumped out as fast as I could leaving Draco sitting stunned. My heart raced like the wings of a hummingbird. 'Bloody hell. This year may not be so easy after all.' I thought to myself as I walked fast up the stairs into the large wooden doors of Hogwarts.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finding my seat wasn’t hard. I always sat in the same place every year, right next to Daphne In the middle of the table. 

I sat reading my book again, snacking and waiting for everyone to finally make it into the great hall. About 5 to 10 minutes later everyone had finally arrived. Pansy hanging onto Draco as normal. Blaise sat next to me and Daphne on the other side. 

"Took you guys long enough," I said closing my book.

"Blame Pansy. She almost tackled Draco and yelled at him for not saving her a seat." Blaise said looking unamused.

"It was kind of too funny so I stayed to watch the show." Daph laughed 

Draco sat smoldering next to Pansy as she prattled on about her summer and how her family went to Morocco for the rest of the summer. 

I rolled my eyes and looked to the front, as everyone finally took their seats. 

I heard Draco start to speak "Burke." As Dumbledore started his speech for sorting the first years.

After getting some more food In my stomach I heard Dumbledore's final finish speech

 

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.  
As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.  
It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts.......  
May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody.  
As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.  
I am not joking Mr. Weasley, though, while you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar.....er.....but maybe this is not the time.....no.....where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament.....well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.  
The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry- Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The school took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.  
The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Hallowe'en. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.  
Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students who are of age, that is to say, seventeen years or older, will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts Champion. I, therefore, beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.  
The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Just as he finished the whole crowd erupted in conversation. The Quidditch team members stood in absolute shock. No Quidditch. More Schools and students. "What fresh hell is this," I said softly.


	13. Chapter 13

Quidditch was my life line. It kept me sane through the school year. What did the old man mean there would be no quidditch and more people? I didn’t like this one bit. We walked back to the Slytherin common room. Some in excited chatter, some in solemn silence. 

"What does he mean by no Quidditch this year. Like none? No house cup?" I asked Daphne when we got into the common room.

"Idk Gwen. But think. NEW BOYS!" She squealed excitedly.

I shook my head and sat on one of the couches next to the fire to think.   
This meant new people. I didn’t really like new people. New people more drama. That was the last thing I needed for the supposed calm year before O.W.L.S started.

"New boys? No Quidditch!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands up in the air in a huff.

Daphne started to laugh and threw an arm over my shoulder. " Gwen my dear girl. We are gonna get you a boyfriend this year. How's that sound?" Daphne said while hugging me with one arm.

I just laughed as we got up from the couch and walked to our dorm room. It was always so calm here since we were underground. The black lake waved across the windows giving it more of a green tint in the room. You could also hear the swooshing of the water against them as well. It was almost perfect, well except for a few of the other girls in our dorm. Parkinson included. 

I sat on my bed and grabbed my change of clothes from my trunk, relocking it with a special spell to keep people out. Going to the bathroom to change I heard a few of the girls chatting and giggling about the Durmstang boys that were to arrive. "I bet they are big , strong and dreamy!" One girl said as she swooned just thinking about them. Chuckling to myself I left the bathroom to jump on my bed. 

"Night Daph," I said looking over before I closed my curtains around my bed for privacy. 

"Night Gwen. We will talk about the new boys tomorrow" She giggled out as she laid down.

I shook my head and giggled. " Yeah. Ok." And closed my curtains to lay down.

Finally, alone my mind was bombarded about what happened on the train and in the carriage. 'Draco..' I thought as I touch my hand to my lips. Why did he want me when he had his pick of most of the girls at school who threw themselves at him. I was just. Well.. Me. The girl he picked on, teased and played Quidditch with since we were little. What changed to make him act this way towards me? I really didn’t get it. 'Screw it. I need sleep.' I almost yelled at myself. Thankfully it was just in my head. As I finally laid my head on my pillow I couldn’t stop thinking of him as I fell asleep. His platinum blonde hair as it fell over his eyes, the way he smelled so good, the way he kissed me. Was I falling for Draco Malfoy? God, I hope not. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I woke up with a start as I felt something hit me in the face. Rubbing my eyes I picked up what seemed to be a pillow off my face.

"Bloody hell" I mumbled as I looked around to see Daphne sitting there chuckling sitting at the other end of her bed trying not to look guilty. I reared back the pillow and chucked it at her. Next thing I heard was an "EEP" as Daphne fell off the edge of her bed. I burst out in laughter as I saw her blond head rise up above the bed, hair even more a mess from the normal bed head, and she was glaring at me. 

"Morning Daph. How ya doing down there." I giggled out in short spurts between breaths. 

She glared a bit more and put the pillow back on her bed.  
"Damn, Kinda forgot you were used to throwing things being the Keeper." Rubbing her head she got back up and sat on her bed.

"Ready to get dressed and down to breakfast? Being it our first breakfast back and all." I said as I yawned and stretched while standing up.

"Sounds good Gwenny bear." She giggled as she got dressed in her uniform.

I shook my head as I laughed and got ready.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the Great Hall breakfast was in full swing when Daphne and I made it down. Students all chatting about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and about their classes. We sat down next to Blaise in our regular seats and began to eat. Warm eggs and bacon were the first things I started to eat, well more like inhaled. I realized I didn’t eat that much at the opening feast. Probably because I was my head was still reeling from Malfoy. 

Downing my first plate I went for seconds as Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle all sat down to their breakfast. 

"But Drakiee what if we don’t have all the same classes!" I heard Pansy's shrill voice whine as I looked up to see her pout with her little pug nose. 

Draco seemed to be annoyed at her but just continued to eat. I looked over to Blaise as he smiled at me as he chuckled. I smiled back and went back to eating. 

"Hey, Gwen. Are you seeing anyone?" Blaise asked me with as I almost choked on my breakfast. Apparently, I wasn’t the only one. Daphne and Draco seemed to as well.

Putting my fork down I looked up to see Draco trying not to stare mincingly at Blaise. I smiled at Blaise and said "No. I haven't been seeing anyone continuously lately."

He smiled wide and happily and finally asked " Well then would you want to be my girlfriend? I have been wanting to ask you since the Gala, but I never really got the chance and since Quidditch doesn't seem to be a factor, for now, I thought we may actually have time to get to know each other."

A full blush came over my face as I stared up at him almost in shock. I had no clue Blaise felt that way for me. "I-" I started as Daphne cut me off and put her hands on my shoulders. " She would love to start dating you, Blaise." She spoke with a large smile on her face, which only made my blush stronger on my pale skin.

Blaise gave a truly stunning smile as he looked at me and asked. "You sure you want to Gwen?" 

"Yes. I'd love to date you, Blaise." I answered as I smiled back at him. 'Maybe this will get me over Draco' I thought to myself as I looked over at Draco. He looked stunned and almost angry.

I slightly shook my head as I began to finish my second plate. ' Maybe this year will be nice still after all.' I thought as Professor Snape was going around giving people their schedules for the year.

"Here you go, Miss Burke. I'm glad to have you in my class again." Professor Snape said as he gave me my schedule. 

"The pleasure is mine Professor. I love potions." I said as I smiled up at him as he gave Daphne hers.

"Miss Greengrass, Please do not set anything on fire this term." He said as he gave Daphne her schedule and moved on to another group of Slytherin's. 

We all broke into laughter as we looked over at Daphne who was blushing from embarrassment. "It was only one time.." She said softly which made me laugh a bit harder. 

I looked down at my Schedule to see what my classes were. 

MONDAY: Defence against the dark arts (D.A.D.A), Potions and History of Magic  
TUESDAY: Care for magical creatures, Potions, and Astronomy at night.  
WEDNESDAY: Transfigurations and Herbology  
THURSDAY: Charms, Divination, and History of magic  
FRIDAY: Potions, Transfigurations, and D.A.D.A. 

I looked at my schedule happily, well except for Herbology and Divination. Never had been any good at them. Looking over I saw Daphne staring at my schedule. All Slytherin's had core classes together but electives like Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of magical creatures and such were electives. 

"Damn I don’t have Care of Magic Creatures or Divination. I'm stuck in Ancient Runes and Muggle studies." Daphne said sadly looking at her schedule.

"Same here except I do have Care of Magical Creatures," Blaise said looking at his looking across the table to Draco. "What about you mate?" he asked.

"I have both Care of Magical Creatures with that olf Hagrid and Divination with that woman who is loony." He said with distaste.

"What night do you have Astronomy?" Daphne asked me.

"Tuesday. What about you Daph?" I asked back.

"Wednesday." she said sadly as she put her schedule down and finished her plate.

"It's ok Daph. We still have many classes together my dear. So may opportunities to mess with people." I reassured her as I playfully knocked shoulders with her.

Daphne smiled back at me playfully and said" This is true. This is gonna be an interesting year my dear friend. Now I need to find a boyfriend. Don’t wanna be left alone all year." She said in a sing-song voice. 

"Daph, when have you ever been lonely." I laughed at her.

She straightened her back confidently and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Never my dear. Never," she said then laughed as well.

'This is gonna be an interesting year indeed.' I thought as I looked over to Blaise then to Draco.


	14. Chapter 14

Breakfast had finally ended as we all got up to head to our first class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Blaise and I making small talk as we did.

"Mad-Eye Moody. I can't believe he is going to be our teacher." Blaise spoke up as we walked down to the classroom.

"I remember father talking about him a little quite a long time ago. I do know he is close with the Head Master though." I said looking over at Blaise but feeling Draco's stare. 'Merlin, What now?' I thought to myself straightening my jumper as we arrived at the classroom.

 

As class ended I was still taken aback about what happened. He used all 3 Unforgivable curses on a poor spider. Not that I was much fond of spiders to begin with but seeing the effects were a bit staggering. Even Draco seemed a bit shaken. He seemed to have a haunted look in his eye as he rushed out of the classroom. I looked over at Blaise who seemed quite unaffected by the class. 

"I think I'm going to go walk around until lunch starts," I said as I looked over to the direction Draco walked in knowing just where he was going. 

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Blaise asked looking a bit concerned. 

"I'll be ok. I'll catch up with everyone a bit later." I told them as I walked in a different direction. I knew there was a hidden passageway over near the statue that took me down to the first floor near the Quidditch pitch. 'Thank Merlin for those twins.' I thought

After jogging down the stair passageway that ended up at a tapestry near the changing rooms for Quidditch I jogged to the pitch and waited on the bench by the stands. 

 

I heard him cursing before I saw him, though when he finally came into view he had his hands in his hair, looking horrid. 

"Draco," I said softly trying to get his attention.

He jumped back a bit as a fire came back into his eyes, just as it used to be. " What are you doing here, Burke." 

" I saw the way you looked when you left. Maybe I worried a bit about you." I said quietly looking away.

"Why would you care what I looked like?" He spat out. " You're with Blaise now."

"For one class. He asked me at breakfast to be his girlfriend in front of everyone! What else what I suppose to say. Plus you have Pansy, so why the hell should you care who I date?!" I spat back getting into his face a bit. Back to the old ways of anger and arguing.

"Not by choice." He said a bit defeated and looked away.

'What the hell is into him nowadays?" I thought to myself.

"Mother wants me to marry her. Keep the bloodline strong." He spoke with venom in his words.

"So tell her no. If you don’t want to that is." I said putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Easier said than done." He said with a laugh that wasn’t from his heart.

I walked over to the wall of the pitch to sit down on the grass and motioned for him to sit next to me. I had no clue why I wanted to comfort him, It seemed natural though. 

"Draco, What messed with you from class? You had me worried with the look in your eyes." I said as he sat down, bent his head toward his knees and laid his head in his hands. 

"You wouldn’t understand, no one would. I would rather not talk about it." He said sounding sad.

"Ok then," I said ending the conversation. Though as he looked up at me he swiped a piece of hair out of my face, but kept his hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked still a bit startled at his contact. 

"Looking at you." He said smirking, amusement seeming to come to his eyes. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, what if I do?" I said matching his tone in amusement. 

"Well then, looks like we will have to change that."

 

Just as I was about to voice my retort his lips came down on mine softly. Shocked as I was I couldn’t help but kiss him back, running my hands through his silky hair, and breathing in his musky scent. He took that as acceptance I guess because he slid his hand to the back of my neck with one on my back and pulled me into his lap.

"Draco, I-" But before I could speak his lips were connected with mine once again. This time with more passion and need. I couldn’t help but give into to him, and I had no clue why kissing him felt so good. Didn’t she despise him? No, I guess not anymore. Just as he ran his hands through her hair   
He seemed to jump and look at her. 

"Um, Gwen, You have ears." He said with surprise and amusement in his voice.

"What are you talking about of course I have ears, so do-" I stopped as I put a hand up to my head and felt them. My fuzzy wolf ears were twitching under my hand. I went completely red with embarrassment. " I- I have no clue how that happened.." 

"I don’t know, they are kinda cute." He said stroking them.

I couldn’t help but whimper a little as he did. It did feel quite good. Just as I got used to someone else touching part of my wolf I heard a commotion in the hallway going to the pitch.

"People are coming," I said as I jumped away quick onto my feet.

"Who cares. Probably just some Hufflepuffs skipping lunch." He said as he got up off the ground.

"Draco." I spat in a whisper. "Ears!" I grabbed his hand and ducked into the frame of the Quidditch pitch.

I took a deep breath and sighed as I looked up at him. He was laughing. He was actually LAUGHING!

"This isn't funny! What would people do if they knew!" I said angrily pushing him.

He just looked up and smiled at me. An honest to Merlin smile as he ran his hand through my hair. 

"Break up with Blaise. Tell him you can't be with him." Draco stated as he stared into my eyes. 

"You have Pansy. Your mother wants you with Pansy. I'm not gonna be your side woman." I stated as I could feel the fire come to my eyes. 

"Gwen, that’s-" he started to say something before I cut him off, felt my head to make sure my ears weren't there and turned on my heel as I walked out from under the Quidditch pitch stands. 

At this point, I was glad I knew the passageway was there because I ducked into it as I ran. The tears luckily didn’t fall into I got half way up the stairs. 'Why would he do this to me? Why do I want him?' I sunk to my knees and just stayed there for awhile just crying until I heard a noise in the stairway. Quickly wiping the tears from my eyes I looked to see two bouncing heads of red hear coming down the stairs. 

"Gwen?" I heard one say.

"Hey boys," I said wiping my eyes once more before they came into full sight, 

"What are you doing down here. You skipping your first day too?" George said ruffling my hair. "Wait, your eyes are red. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine dears, especially now you guys are here." I gave them both a huge hug. " So what kinda mischief are you two getting into on the first day of school?" 

"Well my dear Gweny, Only the best kind!" Fred said with a huge smile on his face. "Wanna join?"

"Sorry boys I have to get to class in 20 minutes. I'm gonna stop by the kitchens real quick to grab a bite to eat." I turned to head back up the stairs. "I'll see you two later. Owl me!" I started to jog up the stairs, still feeling the tears in my eyes.

I decided to skip the kitchens and go straight to potions and sit to get my seat and wait for class to start.  
Just hoping the day gets better.


End file.
